Hesitation
by spfly3024
Summary: "..Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan kami bertahan dengan keterpaksaan"/"..kenapa kau tidak lepaskan saja dia? Biarkan dia mendapatkan kepercayaan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan darimu!"/ WonSung!YeWon/BL/seperti biasa, tanpa konflik


**Arika Tooru**

.

.

**A YeWon Fanfiction**

.

.

Sebuah keajaiban saya bisa ngapdet ff wk!

ini tanpa proses edit (y) jd pasti banyak typo. soalnya ga jamin bakal jadi di update kalo saya edit lagi besok :v

seperti biasa, ff datar, hanya sekedar ingin melestarikan ff yewon dengan gambaran2 keseharian mereka, hanya itu yg bisa saya lakukan :') *lap ingus*

.

.

yang ga sengaja nengok buat baca (apa lagi yg sengaja :") )

.

**HAPPY READING ^^)~**

.

.

.

_Chrysanthemum._

Entah sejak kapan Kim Jong Woon tertarik pada bunga, khususnya krisan. Onyx kembarnya sekali lagi melirik keberadaan bunga berkelopak kecil itu di beranda kamarnya, terlihat samar terhalang embun yang menempel pada kaca jendela akibat suhu udara yang keterlaluan –dingin. Bibirnya tersungging tersenyum kecil, setidaknya ia sudah memastikan si mungil berwarna kuning yang sengaja ia tanam itu baik-baik saja setelah terkena amukan angin saat hujan tadi.

Sejujurnya ia masih tak habis pikir ketika saat itu –sekitar dua bulan yang lalu siwon datang ke apartement-nya membawa krisan kuning ber-vas bunga. Baiklah tak perlu digambarkan bagaimana alis wajahnya yang berkerut –rautnya saat itu. Ia namja, ingat? Serius, siwon membuatnya merasa seperti yeoja yang tengah merajuk lalu di rayu oleh kekasihnya dengan bunga. Tapi bukan itu letak kejanggalannya. Oke, ia suka bunga, sekedar suka. Paling tidak kita bisa berekspresi, mengatakan segala ungkapan lewat bunga, kan?

Krisan bermakna "kau adalah teman yang menyenangkan". Nah, haruskan namja berjuluk yesung itu menampar siwon? hey! Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih! Tapi menurut buku referensi bunga yang ia baca, krisan yang cocok untuk mengungkapkan cinta adalah krisan merah.

"_krisan kuning artinya care, happy, dan optimist. Melihatnya aku selalu teringat padamu yang bermasalah dengan kata optimis. Jadi, jelas kan? Mengapa aku memberimu krisan kuning? Aku hanya ingin kau percaya dan menjadi dirimu sendiri sayang"_

Cih! Yesung serius tak bisa menahan tawanya jika mengingat hal itu. Ya, optimis adalah masalah utama hidupnya. Tidak bisa menunjukan apa yang menjadi dirinya, terlalu takut, selalu berlindung di garis zona aman, krisis percaya diri. Jika di pikirkan lagi, siwon benar. Kekasihnya itu selalu benar jika berkaitan tentang dirinya, ia tidak tahu apa yang tersisa dari rahasia yang siwon belum tahu, siwon benar-benar telah 'menguliti' nya. Tidak ada yang benar-benar berhasil ia simpan sebagai rahasia dari Choi Siwon. Sialan! Tapi ia menyukainya.

Dan masalah seperti biasa selalu datang di saat cintanya untuk siwon meletup-letup seperti sekarang ini. Ia ingin kata optimis itu melekat padanya seperti apa yang dikatakan siwon lewat krisan. Tapi, sekali lagi ia selalu kalah oleh ke'pengecutan'nya.

Choi Siwon seperti biasa meninggalkannya, jarak ribuan mil korea – china lagi-lagi memisahkannya dari sang kekasih. Seminggu yang lalu ia masih baik-baik saja, sangat baik-baik saja. Tapi lagi-lagi entah kenapa pikirannya berkecamuk akhir-akhir ini. Permasalahan yang tak jauh-jauh dari kata optimis.

Ponsel hitamnya bergetar panjang di atas nakas dekat sofa. Lagi, ia abaikan. Yesung menghela nafas mulai mengaduk cangkir yang mengepul itu dengan sendok teh, mengesapnya perlahan dengan manic yang menerawang –mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel yang terus berdengung. Pandangan pertamanya bertemu dengan sekumpulan krisan. Manic kembar itu sayu, sedih sekaligus menyesal.

Siwon telah memberikan segalanya, cinta, kesetiaan dan kepercayaan. Segalanya, hingga namja tampan itu 'angkat tangan' –ketika pertengkaran terakhir mereka, mengaku bahwa siwon sudah tak punya apapun lagi yang bisa ia berikan untuknya dan siwon hanya ingin yesung mempercayai dan mencintainya, hal yang lebih dari cukup untuk membalas apa yang telah dikorbankan bagi siwon. 'Cinta adalah yesung', 'hidup adalah yesung', 'bahagia adalah yesung'. Itu yang yesung dapat ketika mencoba membaca siwon secara bahasa. Jelas. Tapi kembali meremang ketika dihadapkan dengan keegoisannya, lagi. Ia ingin percaya tapi ketika ia bercermin dan tak menemukan apapun yang bisa ia banggakan dari dirinya, lagi. Yesung kembali ragu –menyakiti siwon.

Ikatan mereka mengendur, meski yesung masih dapat merasakan sesak akibat belitan kasih dari Choi Siwon. Ketika ia menerima cinta sebanyak ini dari choi siwon, yesung selalu merasa suatu saat nanti ia harus siap kehilangannya. Lagi-lagi melupakan antonym 'menerima' –memberi. Itu hanya sebagian kecil hal yang mengganggunya. Belum lagi hidupnya yang terlalu ideal, tak berani keluar dari zona aman. Padahal, selangkah saja ia mendekat untuk siwon, ia sudah bisa mendapatkan apa itu hidup ideal. Meski selangkah itu bisa saja membuatnya terjatuh –dan itulah alasan yesung mengapa ia terlalu takut untuk mencoba bergerak. Karena menurutnya jatuh berarti mati, hukum dunia hiburan yang sudah digelutinya sejak hampir 9 tahun silam, melupakan kehidupan sebenarnya, melupakan kisah asmaranya –melupakan siwon.

Dengan kaki yang hampir tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya, yesung menyeret langkahnya, duduk di sofa. Memberanikan diri meraih ponsel yang terus bergetar sejak hampir satu jam yang lalu. Puluhan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab, yang 90% dari orang yang sama –siwon, sisanya hanya pesan dari jongjin yang menanyakan kabarnya karena sudah 3 hari ini ia tak mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya atau sekedar menyapa fans di mobit, ia juga sengaja memanipulasi ponselnya agar sulit dihubungi.

Konyol memang, ia membebani pikirannya sendiri dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Mungkin ia membutuhkan seorang dokter psikolog, atau semacamnya. Berawal dari ia yang tiba-tiba merasa takut tak beralasan, resah dan bimbang. Bayang-bayang siwon pergi meninggalkannya tergambar dengan sangat jelas. Suatu hari nanti siwonnya akan pergi berpaling, atau beralih mencintai yeoja mungkin? Meninggalkan dia sendiri. Yesung tidak tahu, tapi ia merasa hal itu pasti terjadi. Ia tak cukup baik untuk siwon. dan jikapun hal itu akan terjadi, ia harus sudah siap. Yesung sudah menyadarinya dengan segala keangkuhan hatinya bahwa ia kekanakan dan egois. Harusnya, diusia hubungannya dengan siwon yang menginjak tahun ke-5, ia sudah bisa memahami siwon, menjadi orang yang paling mengerti siwon lebih dari siapapun. Tapi dalam hubungan mereka, siwon selalu yang paling dewasa walaupun usia namja itu 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Hujan kembali turun ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar. Itu jongjin.

"yeoboseyo"

'_hyung? kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaanmu?'_

"aku baik-baik saja jongjin-ah"

'_bagaimana demam mu? Apa masih pusing? Kenapa sulit sekali dihubungi hyung babo! Perlu aku kesana?'_

"ya. ya. ya! dongsaeng macam apa kau? Aku baik-baik saja, jangan hawatir. Dan jangan berani datang kemari! Aku masih butuh sendiri."

'_kenapa? Masih memikirkan siwon hyung? tadi dia meneleponku, siwon hyung bilang kau sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi'_

Diam. Yesung tidak menjawab, tepatnya ia tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab.

'_biar kutebak, kau pasti mengabaikannya kan? Tidak menjawab panggilannya dan tidak membalas pesannya. Hyung –'_

"aku hanya butuh sendiri, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Banyak yang harus kupikirkan. Lagi pula siwon juga pasti sibuk, aku tidak mau mengganggunya"

'_berhenti menghindar hyung'_

"aku tidak menghindar!"

'_lalu yang kau lakukan itu apa? lari dari kenyataan bahwa kau mencintai siwon hyung? tidak berani mengakui bahwa cintamu itu lebih besar dari siwon hyung mencintaimu? Atau kau yang terlalu egois untuk mengakuinya?'_

"aku tidak egois! Aku mencintainya!" entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana ia bisa berteriak seperti itu. yesung tidak mendengar jongjin merespon, jadi ia berdehem kecil untuk membenahi suaranya yang sempat meninggi tadi. "kau dengar? Aku mengakuinya, aku mencintai siwon"

'_lalu?'_

"lalu.. aku hanya memberi waktu siwon untuk berpikir juga. Jika dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku, siwon tidak akan apa-apa kan? Sebaliknya, jika mungkin dia bosan padaku, dia akan berhenti dan pergi bersama orang lain. Aku hanya tidak ingin hubungan kami bertahan dengan keterpaksaan" menghela nafas, yeusng tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Antara alasan untuk menyembunyikan segalanya dari jongjin atau ia tidak secara langsung menceritakan apa yang mengganggunya. "kau sendiri yang bilang aku egois kan? siwon mungkin saja bertahan menghadapiku karena terlanjur terikat dengan ku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

'_hyung..'_

"hmm"

'_boleh aku berkata bahwa kau itu namja terbodoh dan tak peka?'_

Yesung merengut, "apa maksudmu?"

'_hentikan hipotesis-hipotesis bodoh mu itu! kau tidak sadar? Sudah berapa kali kau menyakiti siwon hyung dengan hipotesismu itu huh? Siwon hyung mungkin tidak tahu, tapi dia selalu tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan, ingat? Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaan siwon hyung jika dia tahu kau meragukannya seperti ini huh? Jika kau terus memperlakukannya seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak lepaskan saja dia? Biarkan di mendapatkan kepercayaan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan darimu!'_

Tersentak, wajahnya menegang, tangannya bergetar. Yesung tidak pernah berpikir sampai sana, yesung selalu membayangkan siwon bosan dengannya dan pergi bersama orang lain. Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir siwon akan pergi karena terluka olehnya. "ak-aku tidak ma-u"

'_kau sadar sisi egoismu hyung? siwon hyung juga layak mendapat banyak cinta seperti kau yang selalu menerimanya dari siwon hyung'_

"aku tidak tahu. A-aku hanya, ak-aku merasa sangat takut"

'_ya kau takut, terlalu takut untuk membayangkan bagaimana hidupmu tanpa siwon hyung, kau sudah bergatung padanya, akuilah kenyataan itu dan berhenti menyangkal bahwa kau sangat mencintainya . Menurutmu, bagaimana perasaan siwon hyung jika dia tahu kau meragukan cintanya? Jika siwon yang meragukanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau bahagia? Kau ingin itu terjadi?'_

"tentu saja tidak!"

'_nah, begitupun siwon hyung. sudahlah.. telepon dia, aku tadi mmberitahunya kalau kau sedang sakit, dia pasti sangat khawatir. Dia pasti tidak bisa berkonsentrasi syuting karena ulahmu. Kau ini hyung, aku jadi seperti appa yang sedang menasehatiku.'_

Yesung terkekeh, dongsaengnya itu selalu bisa diandalkan dalam situasi apapun. Ia memang lebih dewasa dalam segala hal dibanding jongjin, tentu saja. Tapi pengecualian dalam hal cinta.

Karena itu, jongjin berani bersumpah jika hyungnya itu tidak bisa jika tidak bersama siwon. karena hanya siwon yang bisa membuat yesung menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ketika bersama namja choi itu, ia merasa yang bersama siwon itu bukan hyungnya yang dewasa, melainkan sosok namja rapuh yang butuh perlindungan. Ia tidak yakin ketika hyungnya itu berpikir untuk memberi waktu siwon untuk sendiri, ia tidak yakin yesung bisa jika hyungnya itu tidak bersama siwon –namja yang sudah mencuri seluruh dunia hyungnya.

Walaupun resah itu masih tersisa, setidaknya ia sudah bisa tersenyum saat ini. "terima kasih jongjin-ah"

'_ne, ku tutup teleponnya hyung.. ingat, makan dengan baik'_

**Bip!_**

Lega, seperti setengah dari bebannya sudah terbilas. Namja kim itu kembali tersenyum –lebih tulus. Mungkin jongjin benar, ia egois dan tak peka. Baru saja ia akan mendial kontak 'siwonie' di ponselnya, suara yang muncul dari password pintu terbuka terdengar. Yesung berdiri untuk memastikan siapa yang masuk, walaupun tanpa perlu dipastikan ia sudah tahu siapa orangnya. Hanya orang itu –orang asing kecuali keluarganya yang tahu password pintu apartemennya.

Choi siwon muncul di depan pintu dengan kemeja yang sedikit basah –terkena cipratan air hujan mungkin – dengan wajah kacau. Jujur saja ia sedikit terkejut, bukankah seharusnya siwon masih di china?

"siwon? kapan kau kem –"

"YA! untuk apa kau punya ponsel huh?! Kenapa sulit sekali dihubungi?! kau membuatku khawatir kau tahu?!" melihat alis yang bertaut karena cemas itu, melihat sorot rindu bercampur marah –khawatir itu, yesung seolah ditampar. Apa yang harus ia ragukan lagi? mengapa ia terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menyadari seterlambat ini?

"mianhae.. tadinya aku tidak mau menggaggu pekerjaanmu" mungkin yesung hanya akan kabur saja jika sampai siwon menyadari suaranya bergetar. Ia harus bisa bertahan, jangan sampai menangis di depan siwon. yesung tidak mau membuat siwon semakin khawatir jika melihat ia tiba-tiba menangis nantinya.

"bodoh! sudahlah lupakan!" siwon meraih kedua sisi tubuh yesung, "kau baik-baik saja? Jongjin bilang kau sakit, sakit apa? apa perlu kita kerumah sakit uh?"

Mata yesung sudah berselaput bening tipis, ia tersenyum sebelum menggeleng pelan. "kemarin aku hanya pusing, jangan berlebihan. Mungkin hanya masuk angin saja"

"liar! Kau tidak pandai berbohong, wajahmu pucat!" yesung tidak menjawab, ia berjinjit kecil untuk mengecup singkat bibir siwon lalu memeluk namja tampan itu. menyembungikan wajah –hampir menangisnya di dada sang kekasih.

"aku mencintaimu siwon, kau percaya aku kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"hey.. kau demam uh? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" siwon sedikit bingung, ia hanya membalas pelukan kekasihnya, mengusap-usap punggung yesung dan memberi sebuah kecupan sayang di pelilipisnya. Yeusng menggeleng, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"mana bunga krisan-ku? Krisan kuning yang ku pesan"

"krisan?" imbuh siwon, "bukankah dulu kau protes dan mengataiku tidak romantis karena memberimu krisan kuning eoh? Dan sekarang lihatlah, bahkan kau menanamnya di beranda kamarmu, dasar kau ini."

"aku mencintai semua tentangmu, jadi mana mungkin aku menolak ketika kau memberiku sesuatu huh?"

"woah.. kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan si duo eunhae itu. lihat, kau tertular cheesy mereka" yesung tidak menjawab, ia hanya kembali memeluk siwon, tempat dimana ia bisa bertumpu kapanpun dan dalam situasi apapun.

"aku masih pusing, kau mau kan menemaniku tidur?"

"apa perlu kubuatkan sesuatu agar kau merasa lebih baik? Teh hangat mungkin?" suara cemas siwon kembali terdengar, "atau kupanggilkan dokter saja ne?"

"ku bilang aku ingin tidur choi siwon, aku hanya pusing, mungkin karena kurang tidur beberapa hari ini"

"memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Hobi menontonmu kambuh lagi huh?" yesung tersenyum, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika ia kurang tidur karena memikirkan siwon, kan? Lucu sekali.

Siwon mengangkat tubuh yesung bridal style –membawanya masuk kedalam kamar –yang dengan sigap yesung melingkarkan tangannya dan bersandar di bahu siwon. "kau sudah makan hm? Sudah minum obat?"

"belum" jawab yesung dengan mata tertutup setengah mengantuk.

"mwo?! Ya!"

Entahlah, sebenarnya yesung tak mau mendengar, karena sisanya hanya suara siwon yang menggerutu tak jelas. Meskipun berisik, ia tetap menyukai nada cemas ketika siwon berteriak padanya. Mungkin, Ia harus mencoba menerima. Berat memang, tapi ia harus menerima jika ia sudah kalah dan dan tersesat tanpa bisa kembali. Tersesat dalam ruang sempit, tempat dimana hanya ada dia dan hati choi siwon didalamnya.

.

**Fin~**

.

.

.

mind for review, babe? #plakk

yeah~ i love you~ :*


End file.
